Perchance to Dream
by Dymphna Colleen
Summary: "She conjured a wooden grave marker, with "Here Lies the Boy who Lived, Harry Potter" etched into it. With that she thrust it into the ground, muttering a charm, so that it would never be moved, his grave never disturbed." Hermione is given to choices to


Summary: She conjured a wooden grave marker, with "Here Lies the Boy who Lived, Harry Potter" etched into it. With that she thrust it into the ground, muttering a charm, so that it would never be moved, his grave never disturbed." Hermione is given to choices to her future, be killed or become a death eater

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Alright, this here is my second fiction attempt. I hope that you all like it. Please when you are done reading leave me a review and tell me what you think and if I should perhaps make a sequel or another chapter. Also constructive criticism could be helpful, just not to harsh, i am emotional. I hope you enjoy the story. Please note there is usage of vulgar words in this fic. if that is not your forte, then please be forewarned. Please don't read and the leave a harsh comment about the language

~Dymphna Colleen~

Perchance to Dream

By Dymphna Colleen

"Purity engenders Wisdom, Passion avarice, and Ignorance folly, infatuation and darkness"  


::Seventh Year::

She stared blankly past him. Not believing. Not wanting to. She blinked, 5 times, eyes still glazed over. Glassy. Dead. 

The great Harry Potter had been killed. By who else, but Voldemort and his gang of Death Eaters. 

She lay her head down on his chest. Where the heart beat was supposed to be there was nothing. She stifled a sob.

She hadn't seen it happen. No, Harry had made her leave.

"You might still be alive if you had let me stay, you stupid boy." She said in a bitter whisper. 

No one would have seen it coming. The death of the Boy Who Lived, well, it was unthinkable. He was the Boy who LIVED. Lived. Past tense. Just as Harry was. The silent tears rolled from her eyes. Her glassy hazel eyes. 

She heard breathing behind her. Then foot steps. She didn't look. She didn't care to look. She just did not care. A hand reached down to feel the pulse. 

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" She screamed spreading her arms eagle style, trying to protect the body. Her hair was wild, her eyes, far away, as if though she were in some state of suspended animation. 

"Malfoy" She spat out.

"Well, looks as if though Potters gone and got him self killed. Well, we all knew it would happen." He said, his voice void of any emotion. 

She stood up and walked towards him. It was a graceful kind of walk. Like that of a dancers. 

"You are so helpless." She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, harshly. "Did you feel that? The apathy of that kiss. Cold, and cruel. That, Malfoy is what you are." She spite on his shoe. He stared at her, and just looked at her, trying to make that kiss out.

__

That was interesting. He thought to himself, _but why, just to prove a point…yeah, I know I am sexy and that was just an excuse. _

She stared at him, and as if reading his mind "Don't let that get to your head, you vain egomaniac. I hope you die….I HOPE YOU DIE, you stupid son of a bitch Death Eater." She was now hitting him violently on the chest. He grabbed her wrist.

"Death Eater, true, but a S.O.B, I prefer callused bastard." He said smirking with glee at her hysterical façade. 

She just stared at him "I never thought it possible that there would be one person as un-empathetic as you are. You no good, Mother Fucker jack as-" He slapped her. She stood, stunned for a moment, and then shook it off.

"Listen you Mudblood bitch, no one, especially not you, talks to me like that. I am here to give you a proposition." She wasn't looking, not paying attention. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her, so that she would be looking at him.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, stressing each word more than the last. "You and your little band of Death Eaters and your glorious master, the Almighty Lord Voldemort" She said sarcastically "have taken everything from me. My friends, my life, my future, my family, my mentors. What else do you want? You have fucked with me and screwed with me, and so I may die without ever having a man touch me, but I would not die a virgin." She was crying now. Fresh salty tears rolling down her cheeks. She twisted her wrist from his hands and ran out of the great hall and down the many corridors of the old, and now lifeless school. He stood for a second, letting everything sink in and then followed her. 

He chased her up to the astronomy tower. She was climbing up onto the ledge. He ran to stop her. 

"You stupid wench." He spat out. "What the fuck. So what. Is it really worth taking your own life? You know, he was going to die eventually. He probably had a fucking death wish." She stared at him. "Now, may I tell you the proposition?" He offered his hand to Hermione. She hesitated but took it, and he carefully pulled her down, and sat her in a chair. She was still tearing, and sniffing here and there, but for the most part, her wails and bawls had slowed down, and she seemed to be in a bitter shock. 

"Hermione, you're smart." He said. She rolled her eyes at that as if to say, _Thanks for telling me something I don't know._ "No you're genius (at that she blushed). You got better marks than me all my life. You have excelled at all your endeavors, and are greatly committed to what you do." He kneeled down in front of her and said dramatically "Hermione, I am going to give you to choices. One, I can kill you here, now, you are a Mudblood and I have little use of you if you do refuse me, or two, you may join the Death Eaters. You may be a mud- muggle born witch, but you are more powerful than any other pureblood I have seen in my time. I will let you think about it. I will meet you in the Great Hall in an hour for your decision." With that he got up and left her to her thoughts. She stood up and walked back down to the Great Hall, Harry's lifeless body was still there, untouched, as if though he were asleep…except for one small thing. His eyes were open…but the luster, that shining green from them had disappeared. 

She knelt next to him. "Harry." She began. "What should I do, Harry? This would not be a problem if you were still alive. But Harry…I am so confused. I really don't want to die, Harry. I had dreams, so many dreams. You had dreams to…but they were taken away from you with one quick whoosh of a wand. Perhaps it was the same for me. I could probably still follow my dreams, but that would mean I would have to submit myself to the services of Lord Voldemort. Fuck. Harry in fucking gods name am I going to do?" This conversation continued for sometime, she debated, played devils advocate with herself. When the clock chimed midnight, she knew the time had come to make the decision. 

"Well, my dear Hermione, what do you decide?" He asked suavely. She looked from Draco's icy gray eyes to Harry's dead emerald eyes. 

"Forgive me, Harry." She said, closing her eyes with her fingers and standing up. 

"I have chosen. And I chose you and the death eaters and the Lord Voldemort. But first, may be bury Harry?" She asked.

"If you wish." He said.

She conjured up a stretcher and placed Harry's cold body on it and floated it out the large oak front doors, down to the base of forbidden forest. She dug a hole in the ground using her wand, and took her robes off, wrapping them around Harry. She levitated him down into the earthy grave.

"Forgive me Harry." She said once more, covering the grave with dirt with the flick of her wand. "Forgive me." She whispered softly to herself. She conjured a wooden grave marker, with "_Here Lies the Boy who Lived, Harry Potter"_ etched into it. With that she thrust it into the ground, muttering a charm, so that it would never be moved, his grave never disturbed. She stood up and looked at the grave for a few moments, not uttering a word. In the background the wind rustles the leaves, and the owls hoed. In a tree, two crows gathered, and had begun to Caw rather loudly. Hermione closed her eyes and turned around.

"Are you ready to go now?" He questioned. 

Her head bobbed up and down, signaling yes, but her eyes never opened. 

He slipped his cold, white hand into her smaller, also cold hands and together they appearated to their future, the past vanishing the moment Hermione opened her eyes up. 

::5 Years Later::

And small figure, standing no more than 5 foot 5 quickly sneaked out of the oak doors where she was staying overnight while on a trip. It was a cold February night, and there was snow on the ground. The young woman was covered in a black velvet cloak to protect her from the frigid winter winds that blew. She walked past a little hut, which she looked into, a pained look flashed on her face, but left as quickly as it had appeared. 

She continued on her trip, her feet crunching over the powdery blanket of snow. She finally came to the mouth of the ominous look forest. Her destination. She knelt in front of a wooden marker and pushed back the velvet hood revealing long tendrils of brown hair, a pale face, illuminated by the moons soft beams and hazel eyes that hid the secrets of a child innocence lost. 

She placed a hand to her mouth and kissed it, then she moved the hand to the marker, placing the kiss there.

"Please Harry, I hope after these years you have forgiven me." She said in a wistful, forlorn tone. She stood up, a new blanket of snow was falling, she held her hand out, which were covered by black leather gloves. The tiny flakes feel onto her hands. She looked at the intricate designs and beautiful, unique patterns, praying for her sins, hoping for forgiveness. She started back towards the castle, taking one last backwards glance at the site of the Boy who Lived, sighing inwardly. 

Once back inside the school converted to the teachings of Dark Magic, she walked to her room. Once in she changed into a silk nightgown and got under the soft blankets, next to a man, her age with silvery white hair. She closed her eyes, and drifted into sleep.

As she did, she had dreams of her childhood memories, snow fights and adventures. This was her secret place, the place where the former Hermione Granger was hidden. Late at night, in that place between awake and asleep. Where her friends waited for her, loved her. Forgave her. 

__

The End

A/N: OK, I hope that you liked the story…I worked hard on it, honest I did. Please now, leave a review, love it, hate it…just review. Thanks

Dymphna Colleen 


End file.
